Utterly Confusing
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Orihime Inoue has known Ichigo for a long time she's had a crush on him for many years but because Ichigo was very popular she never voiced her feelings then a new student by the name of Ulquiorra Cifer joins the school and Orihime being the kind soul she in befriends him. But overtime feelings grow for him but she still loves Ichigo right. Ichigo has many friends he's popular he's
1. New Student And Confussion

Utterly Confusing Part 1 New Student And Confusion

Summary

Orihime Inoue has known Ichigo for a long time she's had a crush on him for many years but because Ichigo was very popular she never voiced her feelings then a new student by the name of Ulquiorra Cifer joins the school and Orihime being the kind soul she in befriends him. But overtime feelings grow for him but she still loves Ichigo right. Ichigo has many friends he's popular he's pretty moody and that should scare away any potential girls but it never works he's one of the most talked about guys in school. The only girl he kind of has a soft spot for is Orihime Inoue he's heard rumours that she has a major crush on him but when a new student arrives everything changes and it's confusing to him has he blown his chance with her or will he have to move on. Unknown to him someone else does like him

(Notes)

Set in an AU with a lot of similarities to the proper series same characters and friendships and such.

Orihime for years has had a crush on Ichigo Kurosaki she's known him since junior high and has had a crush on him ever since her best friend Tatsuki Awisawa also knows Ichigo and is his oldest friend not that there that close anymore but in a way that's good for Orihime one less girl to try and gain Ichigo's attention.

It's been like this for years her constantly staring at him with all his friends Renji, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ikkaku, Kira, Hisagi, Toshiro and Shinji just to name a few but yea there not bad looking but Ichigo's the man for her if only she could pluck up the nerve to talk to him, yea over the years they've had the odd discussion but it was always brief.

There all in class when there teacher speaks "Quiet down class now we have a new student come in young man" A kid walks in black hair looks kind of the quiet types going by him barely looking at anyone. The teacher smiles "This is Ulquiorra Cifer he will be staying here now until the end of school."

She looks around "Take a seat on the table next to Orihime, Ulquiorra" He nods and sits down. For some reason that pisses off Ichigo he clenches his fist but then unclenches it why is he so angry there not together or anything although he wouldn't mind if they were but because of how different they are in the standings in the school it would be weird.

Orihime smiles at Ulquiorra "Hello I'm Orihime Inoue nice to meet you" Ulquiorra looks at her "Hi" That's all he says Orihime thinks maybe he's a quiet type like Uryu used to be well he's still like that well not as quiet as when he first started of course he barely spoke to anyone. Ichigo sees them talking clenches his teeth then he gets a text on his phone it's from Chad asking if they have football practice after school he replies that they don't for the next few minutes they reply back and forth then it stops.

Over the next several weeks Orihime took it upon herself to sit with Ulquiorra and befriend him and after a while Ulquiorra opens up to them and they start becoming more friendly. It changes a lot of things as Orihime and Tatsuki gradually spend less time together. Of course Tatsuki knows Orihime's just being her normal self and taking it upon herself to make the new boy welcome. She's about the only one really a few girls like him but none of the guys seem to to them he's spending to much time with the school's Princess.

All the guys thinks he's cocky arrogant, rude and obnoxious of course Orihime doesn't see this at all what Tatsuki also notices is that she hardly glances at Ichigo anymore it's weird she's had a crush if you could call it that on Ichigo since she first saw him but now when they do talk Orihime replaces Ichigo's name with Ulquiorra has she finally given up on Ichigo it's kind of hard to believe.

Ichigo notices how close Ulquiorra Cifer got with Orihime and it pissed him right off he never liked Ulquiorra Cifer from the moment he arrived in the school until now. Uryu was a complete arsehole when he first started but he has nothing on this Ulquiorra Cifer who seems to be so two faced it's hard to believe Orihime doesn't notice. What this is doing to Ichigo is making him even more grumpy what the hell does Orihime see in that jerk.

After school one day Orihime is walking home with Tatsuki (Rare Occasion Nowadays) Tatsuki's listening to Orihime ramble on about Ulquiorra Cifer nothing new in that now she's always been totally insane if Tatsuki's honest talking about killer robots and aliens and all that crap but ever since that Ulquiorra Cifer its Ulquiorra Cifer this, Ulquiorra Cifer that, Ulquiorra Cifer did this and it's really starting to annoy her.

She sighs "Orihime" Orihime looks at her "What is it Tatsuki-Chan" Tatsuki sighs "Have you given up on Ichigo it's hard to believe seeming you've had a crush on him for years" Orihime bites her lip "I don't know Tatsuki-Chan, Ulquiorra" Tatsuki sighs "Will you shut up about that arsehole jeez" Orihime pouts "Why are you being so mean Ulquiorra Cifer's a nice boy" Tatsuki shrugs "Whatever I just can't believe how much you've changed well you talked about Ichigo a lot but not as much as you talk about him so tell me do you still have a crush on Ichigo or do you prefer him now."

Orihime sighs "To be honest it's none of your business if your going to act like this but if you must know yes I do like Ulquiorra Cifer maybe I didn't love Ichigo afterall" To say the least Tatsuki's shocked you don't go from having a crush on someone for years to not in a few weeks. Tatsuki nods "I see well I have to go is Sora home" Orihime looks at her she's kind of angry with Tatsuki-Chan she can't believe what she's said but she replies "No Sora's working but I've been invited over to Ulquiorra Cifer's for tea" Tatsuki nods "Well catch you later then" Orihime nods "Bye" She storms off which is a surprise.

Ichigo's in the dojo classes ended an hour ago, everyone left ages ago but Ichigo stayed he has the keys to lock up and he really need to let off some steam he overdid it today and ended up breaking one of the kids legs because he wasn't focused if focused is the right word no absolutely pissed is more like it.

He starts kicking the dummy "What the fuck does Orihime see in that fucking freak seriously he's a fucking arsehole why the fuck doesn't she see that now he doesn't eavesdrop well not intentionally but on the odd occasion over the years he's heard Orihime and Tatsuki both talking about him to be honest it was sweet and maybe a bit weird but he's also noticed that Tatsuki and Orihime have pulled way from each other yea they occassionly walk home together and the last time they did he overheard Orihime talking but unlike all the other times it's all Ulquiorra Cifer now.

Maybe he should just put that arsehole in his place but that might hurt Orihime and well he likes her so he doesn't want to turn her against him.

The next day school's just ended Ichigo's just got out of football practice when he hears two people talking as he gets closer he recognizes the voice of Orihime and Ulquiorra. He stays around the corner and listens. Orihime smiles " Ulquiorra" He looks up from his phone "Huh what is it" She smiles "Although we've known each other for only a few weeks I was wondering do you want to be my boyfriend" Ulquiorra and Ichigo are both shocked. Ulquiorra smirks "What brought this up" Orihime shrugs "It's just something Tatsuki said so."

Ulquiorra grins "Sure and as my responsibility as your boyfriend I'm taking you to the movies my treat " She claps her hands "Great we can see that new film Pacific Rim Monsters and Aliens cool aye" Ulquiorra smirks "Sure lets go" They walk off leaving a seeming Ichigo "What the fuck fuck this" He storms off in the opposite direction he knows where he's going the to Dojo comes in handy when you know the boss who's a family friend of his dads.

As he storms off Tatsuki saw him he looks pissed she wonders why now she's known Ichigo longer then Orihime they went to the same Dojo together well they still do but ever since his mum died in a car accident Ichigo's been angry well he's never been the life and soul of the party but now he's permanently angry and it's only got worse since Ulquiorra Cifer joined the school.

She follows Ichigo and sees him enter the dojo she slowly makes her way to the entrance she hears Ichigo inside ranting and raving about something but he's obviously pissed she steps inside Ichigo has his back to her and he's punching and kicking the dummy. She now hears his rants "What the fuck Orihime and Ulquiorra Cifer dating what the fuck how the fuck could she date a fucking arsehole like him the one girl who I actually like at school and she's with that what the fuck."

When Tatsuki hears that apart of her is sad he actually liked Orihime that's a shock but to hear nobody else interests him was kind of hard to hear well apart from Orihime and Ulquiorra actually dating if she's honest she's just as pissed as Ichigo. She has her head down so she doesn't notice when Ichigo turns around "Tatsuki" She looks up "Oh hey."

He rolls his eyes "What are you doing here" She shrugs "Saw you were pissed and came to see why, how do you know there dating" He turns back around "I overheard them talking when I came out of football practice" She nods "Ichigo" He doesn't looks at her but replies "What".

She sighs "Is there really nobody but Orihime you like in school" The reason she's saying this is because deep down she's kind of had a crush on him also but because of the way she is a tomboy as some people say she did nothing". Ichigo turns around "Why do you ask that" She sighs "Even though your a grumpy SOB you are one of the most talked about kids in school girls wanna date you boys wanna befriend you,"

He nods "Is that so" She nods "Yea" He smirks "Who says I want a girlfriend have you ever seen me date before" She shakes her head "Well no" He nods "Well there's your answer then" She shakes her head "Why are you so pig headed yes you've missed your chance with Orihime get over yourself" He walks up to her "You have the nerve" Without thinking Tatsuki sweeps him off his feet and then sits on him, but before he can shout at her, her lips meet his and she kisses him. To be shocked is an understatement but for some stranger reason the kiss and melted his anger.

He never expected Tatsuki would be his first kiss he's never even thought of her that way before yea they were close years ago before his mum died but for her to kiss him it's just insane but he can't deny it feels nice. She stops kissing him saliva still hanging from her mouth she's sad although she kissed him he didn't really reciprocate. She's about to pull herself up when he reaches out and pulls her back down and this time it's her being kissed. He first and second kiss with Ichigo. His tongue hits her lower lip begging for her to allow entrance to her mouth and she obliges him. This feels amazing. There tongues are now tongue locked and it feels good.

After a few seconds they both break for air. He sits up and she's in his lap she looks at him "I thought you said you only liked one girl but you just kissed me why" He smirks "If you remember you kissed me first and the reason I never thought about you I because of the rumours going around about you" She looks confused "What rumours" He sighs "There's several rumours that your gay" She's shocked "Your fucking kidding me I'm not gay what would give them that idea" He smiles "Your seriously asking me that."

She nods "Well yea so tell me" He sighs "Fine apparently every guy who's asked you out you've beaten the crap out of" She smirks "Oh they have a point there but there was a reason for that" He nods "Oh" She nods "I wanted to date you" He nods "Oh so why not ask me were friends aren't we" She sighs "We were close once before you mum died" He sighs "Wait just how long have you liked me" She smiles "Don't laugh."

He raises and eyebrow she sighs "Ever since we joined the Dojo at first it was just friendship you kept fighting me and I always won but you never gave up you'd just come back you were like the terminator" He nods "So when did it change."

She blushes "Not long after Orihime did we were best friends but I never really wanted you two to get together and I think Orihime was also jealous because of our past but I guess I let her go first as she gained her crush first". He smirks "Your cute when you pout" She looks at him "I don't pout" He smirks "Your doing it now so I was wondering" She raises an eyebrow "Wondering what." He smirks "Well with you not being gay and all that me and you should get together you have always been hot in your skimpy little shorts and tank tops."

She blushes "Ichigo" He smiles "Only stating the facts I only started liking Orihime because I thought you wasn't available" She smiles "Well I am available now but what makes you think I want to date a grumpy strawberry" He touches her chest it's smooth then he moves up to her breasts "Because if you don't there's plenty of other girl... before he can finish her lips crash into his again and another session of kissing commences. He trails his hands down her back she is so beautiful he's always known that even when they were little she was attractive and with age its only grown.

When he heard the rumour about her being gay at first he laughed it off but as the rumours continued it started to make him sad and made him question himself was she gay yea she's very close to Orihime well was she was always protecting her from that lesbian redhead Chizuru but that was just what friends do for each other. When he told Tatsuki a few minutes ago half expected her to say something like well the rumours are true but he's also glad it wasn't true.

Tatsuki slips her hand up his t-shirt and rests her hand on his chest and she's shocked to feel just how much he's changed his muscles are amazing she just has to taste. She lifts up his t-shirt and leans down and uses her tongue to lick up his chest and damn it feels good for the both of them. She works her way up his chest and licks his nipples it tickles actually but it feels nice. She finally stops and puts his t-shirt down and goes back to kissing him on the lips damn she loves those lips of his. After they break for some air she leans on his "Ichigo" He looks down at her "Yea."

She smiles "So are we like an item now" He smirks "I don't know you called me Pig Headed" She smiles "I could always call you Strawberry instead" He smirks "Fine Tatsuki The Psycho Awisawa will you be my girlfriend" She grins "I don't know you thought I was gay" He smirks "Prove to me you ain't" She smiles "All in good time and yes I will go out with you I've always wanted that afterall" He nods "Good tomorrow will be fun when people see us" She sits up in his lap "You want to tell everyone."

He sits up also "No I'm that type of person but I'm also also not ashamed either" She nods "Good point we better go I'm getting hungry and my parents are out of town you wanna come over and we can order some Pizza or something" He smirks "Sounds good but first" He flips her over so he's on top of her then he lifts up her top and kisses her chest he smiles she tastes so good he can hear her groaning he smiles then he gets to her breasts she's not wearing a bra but she has a tank top on he slides that up and uses his thumb to rub her breasts within seconds her nipples are hard.

He smiles "Nice breasts Tatsuki" She's biting her lower lip knowing how amazing this feels and it's about to feel better for her when she feels something wet touch her breasts and she knows it's his tongue. After a few minutes he stops her lower body is so wet right now but nothing happens and that makes her pout. He stands up and helps her up. Then they both put the stuff away and lock up and head to her house. It takes about 30 minutes from the Dojo but neither is in a hurry well maybe she is she needs to change her underwear.

He's already rang home to tell Yuzu he's eating out then he hung up. They get to her house and she lets his in. The first thing they do is order some food. He takes a seat whilst she's ordering then she puts the phone down "I'm just going to change" He nods "OK" She heads upstairs. He smiles he saw the way she was walking like she was uncomfortable in her own clothes then he smiles at what happened earlier "She was probably soaking wet.

He smirks then heads upstairs he seas her in her room and yes she's changing her panties he walks up to her and reaches forward and places his hand on her Vagina. She groan he whispers into her ear "Your so wet Tatsuki" She leans back into him as his fingers enter her pussy she groans "Ichigo that feel so good" He smirks "Good" After what happened earlier she doesn't last long. He stops what he's doing but only to move to the front and get on his knees and starts licking up her juices.

After he's done he watches her as she gets dressed he smiles "Your beautiful Tats" She smiles then they head back downstairs and lie on the couch. After the food arrives they eat it. Several hours later it's getting late so Ichigo gets up "I better get home" She sighs "Can't you stay here tonight" He smiles "You want me to stay" She nods "Yea."

He nods "OK" He rings home telling them he's staying out and will be back home tomorrow morning then he hangs. He pockets his phone then she leads him back upstairs and they lie next to each other well pretty much half Tatsuki's body's all over Ichigo not that he minds at all. It doesn't take long for them to fall asleep both happy.


	2. Shocking Surprises

Utterly Confusing Part 2 Shocking Surprises

After the movie Ulquiorra took Orihime back home, Her brother Sora wasn't best pleased that she stayed out later then normal and without informing him but because he is all she has left he quickly let his anger go although his glare at Ulquiorra was one of annoyance. Of course Ulquiorra paid him little attention he just said goodnight to Orihime then walked off. Sora and Orihime had a late tea then they watched a movie then both went to bed.

The next day Orihime was surprised that Tatsuki-Chan didn't come and pick her up like she normally does but then she remembered the argument they had two days ago. It was there first real big argument and although she was angry at first later she felt real guilty for that. Luckily she met up with Ulquiorra Cifer she didn't tell him why she was sad but just being with him calmed her down then of course she took the plunge and asked Ulquiorra out he's not as liked as Kurosaki-Kun but he's easier to talk to not that she really talked to Kurosaki-Kun.

What did bug her though was that that whole day Tatsuki seemed to avoid her yea she did stop Chizuru from trying to grope her but she always does that but when she said thank you to Tatsuki-Chan all Tatsuki did was nod and walk off. Even at lunch she only spoke to Rukia she didn't even acknowledge Orihime when she asked her if she wanted to try some of her lunch as she made to much for herself. To be honest all the girls were shocked but no more then Orihime. So when Tatsuki didn't turn up she decided to walk to school herself after failing to get a reply from her texts to Tatsuki of course.

Tatsuki woke up and felt a warm body against hers she looks up and sees Ichigo and immediately smiled. She wasn't dreaming afterall she loved what happened last night yea she's touched herself many times before but for it to be Ichigo doing the pleasuring was amazing and then to lick it all up was like she was on cloud nine. Yea they didn't do anything other then that well other then curling up in bed together.

She's now admiring Ichigo's sleeping form when her mobile goes off she knows it's a text she grabs her phone and reads the text then deletes it. She then goes back to admiring Ichigo she didn't realise but he was topless and that was a nice sight indeed. She leans down and gives him a quick kiss but before she can pull away Two arms reach her waist and pulls her back down and she grins as they kiss again. There kissing for several minutes until her phone goes off again. Ichigo gets up to use the toilet so she grabs her phone as soon as she notices it's from Orihime she deletes it.

When Ichigo gets back they kiss for another few minutes before Tatsuki sees the time "We better get up and eat breakfast before school" He nods "OK" They both get dressed and head downstairs. She puts the kettle on whilst Ichigo starts cracking some eggs then puts some toast in the toaster and some bacon on a frying pan. Now Tatsuki can't cook for shit but she's amazed Ichigo can and she smiles and thinks to herself another thing for why I love him. Then she remembers Yuzu and how good of a cook she was not that she's eaten over there in years not since his mum died.

She makes the tea for them and watches him as he cooks. She brings his mug to him and wraps her arm around his waist "Drink" He smiles and takes a sip "You remembered" She smirks "Yea" He smiles "Wow" She goes back to the table and sits down. After a short while and her second cup of tea Ichigo brings them there breakfast. They both start eating and she smiles "Learning from Yuzu aye" He smiles "Kind of had to my dad can't cook and Karin's just to lazy still I'm not as good as Yuzu".

After they finish eating they both leave for school they know there gonna be late for school but they don't really care there happy to walk slowly talking about old times what they've been up to since there old friendship kind of just stopped after his mum died. He sighs "You know I'm sorry I pulled away I know you tried to help me but I blamed myself for her death" She looks at him "Why it was a car accident" He nods "Yea I know but she wouldn't of even been out in the damn rain if I wouldn't have made her return something because it was to small and you know my mum she never wanted to disappoint her kids."

She takes his hand "Hey don't blame yourself the weather and that stupid guy on the phone killed your mum not you" He looks at her "I know that now but I still feel guilty you know" She nods "I understand and I don't blame you for pushing me away I knew you needed space I guess it was then that Orihime joined the school and we sort of bonded and I guess that we just fell apart" He nods "Yea I understand also but it's all good now right" She nods "Right".

Meanwhile in school everyone's in but Ichigo and Tatsuki. Renji, Hisagi, Toshiro, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ikkaku, Kira, Shinji and Yumichika are all talking none of them have heard from Ichigo since football practice not that there worried. Ikkaku grins "Knowing that arsehole he's probably overslept" Renji grins "Or he met someone" Everyone looks at Renji and then bursts out laughing. Shinji holds his chest "Stop it I can't take it Ichigo with a girl come on" They all just nod but that still makes them think of where he is.

Rukia and Lisa have overheard all this there friends with Ichigo and his posse also well Rukia is dating Renji and Lisa is dating Hisagi. Lisa nudges Rukia "They have a point but have you noticed anyone else who's missing" Rukia looks around then looks at Lisa "Tatsuki" Lisa smirks "Ding Ding you've won a prize" Rukia grins "What prize" Lisa sighs "Sometimes I don't know why I befriended you it was a figure of speech" Rukia pouts "So there is no prize" Lisa chuckles "Nope" Rukia sighs "Crap" Lisa just rolls her eyes.

Orihime has also noticed that Kurosaki-Kun and Tatsuki-Chan haven't arrived but she doesn't think much of it to be honest Ulquiorra is late also and Orihime being who she is starts thinking "They must have been abducted by aliens or maybe there fighting killer robots taking over the planet. She's broken out of her thoughts when two hands wrap around her waist and start to massage her breasts, she groan not Chizuru come on Tatsuki-Chan where are you.

Everyone's watching, this is nothing new well other then the fact that Tatsuki hasn't come in and punched Chizuru yet. Just then Mashiro comes in she sees Orihime who seems to be panicking as Tatsuki-Chan's not there to save her but she knows why she grins "Hey everyone Ichigo and Tatsuki are snogging outside. To say the least there is shock all around for one he's kissing someone which makes all the girls in the class immediately jealous and two he's kissing Tatsuki Arisawa and if the rumours are true a lesbian like Chizuru.

Even Orihime is shocked by this and even Chizuru who is also shocked. Renji looks at Ikkaku "Told you" Ikkaku smirks "Shut it pineapple" Hisagi looks out the window "Damn Mashiro's actually telling the truth for once" Mashiro looks over pouting "Hey I always tell the truth" Lisa smirks "Hardly you tell more lies then anyone". Mashiro just pouts again. "Do not."

Outside Ichigo has Tatsuki against the wall and there kissing again and it still feels amazing. She grins "Your a great kisser Ichigo" He grins "You to for a tomboy" She grins the punches his arm "Come on we better go in were already late" He smirks "Fine" She grins and they pull apart and head into the school the corridors are empty, they hear talking seems there not to late surely the teachers aren't still busy but maybe a meeting or something.

Ichigo smirks "It seems the teachers haven't arrived so what's the hurry" She grins "I never knew you liked to kiss so much" He smirks "Never had the chance to until now" She grins and pulls his collar towards him and they start kissing again only to hear the sound of teachers returning so they pull away and head into the classroom. To say the room goes from being a party to a ghost town in a matter of seconds would shock you but it's exactly what happens. Everyone's looking at them but they just ignore everyone and sit down with smirks on there faces. Before anyone has a chance to speak the teacher enters.

To say there wasn't a look of glaring would be a lie. Girls glaring at Tatsuki for taking the hottest guy in school and maybe some for realising that Tatsuki really wasn't gay afterall but with one raised eyebrow from Tatsuki the glaring stops. The glaring at Ichigo from both boys and girls the boys because it's a mixture of shock and anger that Tatsuki who a lot of the guys liked even though there were rumours about her sexuality coming into question just realised that they have missed there chances with Tatsuki.

From the girls point of view it's glaring out of jealous that they wasn't chosen and some glares because some realised that Tatsuki really wasn't gay afterall like Tatsuki all the glaring stopped because of Ichigo's famous death glare. The only girl who doesn't glare really is Orihime who is just shocked and spends half of the first class making glances at both Kurosaki-Kun and Tatsuki-Chan.

Nothing really happens until lunchtime. Ichigo's up on the roof with all his friends surprisingly there isn't much discussion because there still in shock. The shock gets even worse when Tatsuki, Rukia and Lisa join them on the roof. Tatsuki sits next to Ichigo and leans on his shoulder whilst she eats. Even Rukia and Lisa are speechless and that's a massive thing for Rukia. The deadlock is finally broken when after eating Tatsuki leans back into Ichigo's chest.

She raises and eyebrow "What" Ichigo just smirks" He whispers into her ear "I think they know" She looks up and nods. Ikkaku grins "So your not a lesbo then" Ichigo grins "Ikkaku you really shouldn't have said that" Ikkaku looks at Ichigo then looks at Tatsuki who's grinning at him with an evil sadistic smirk on her face. Lisa chuckles "Dead man walking" Everyone nods.

Ikkaku looks at Lisa "What did I say" Lisa grins "You pissed off the dragon and your gonna get burned" Ikkaku gulps. Tatsuki grins "Me and You after school Ikkaku I'm gonna take pleasure in smashing you up" Ichigo grins "Make it quick then we have to continue where we left off last night" She grins and leans up and kisses Ichigo.

Shinji sighs "Wow how wrong was I" Renji grins "I wasn't I was spot on" Ikkaku starts to grin then stops and groans, me and my big mouth. He knows the the best fighters in the dojo are the newest couple Ichigo and Tatsuki and now he's gonna get his ass kicked. Lisa grins "So what happened you never returned from the shops" Tatsuki nods "Oh yea sorry about" She stops"Actually I'm not sorry actually I found something more interesting."

Renji grins "You mean someone" She nods "I saw Ichigo pissed off so I followed him to the dojo" Rukia nods "What was he pissed about" Ichigo smirks "Something that doesn't matter anymore" Hisagi grins "Something to do with Orihime" Ichigo just nods "She's dating Ulquiorra Cifer" There's even more shocks nobody likes him at all. Keigo sighs "But why would you be angry now you have Tatsuki" Ichigo sighs "I didn't have Tatsuki then" Chad nods "You liked Orihime."

Everyone looks at Chad he's not much of a talker but he's smarter then he looks. Ichigo shrugs "Yea I did but only because I didn't think Tatsuki was available" Lisa nods "Because of the rumours" He nods "Yea" Tatsuki smirks "I didn't even know about the rumours to he honest" Lisa smirks "Yea we figured that" Tatsuki just nods "OK" Renji grins "So what happened then"Tatsuki grins "None of your damn business Pineapple head".

Toshiro smirks "You know there was one rumour that maybe you was gay also Ichigo as you turned down countless girls but that rumour pretty much ended after a few days everyone just thought it was BS" Ichigo nods "Well neither of us are gay and we don't really care what anyone thinks about us"Lisa grins "It is a shock I didn't believe the rumour Rukia did of course but I never expected that you even liked Ichigo" Rukia pouts "Don't lie I didn't believe Tatsuki was gay stop lying."

Tatsuki smirks "For the last few years we grew a part but before that we were really good friends sparing together" Lisa nods "Do you mean before his mum's you know" Ichigo nods "Although all his mates know Ichigo well none of them apart from Chad knows about his mum being dead. Yumichika sighs "Do you mean about Ichigo's mum no longer being with us" Everyone apart from Chad, Lisa and Tatsuki herself looks at Ichigo who's face has dropped.

Tatsuki nods "Yes she died when he was nine" Rukia's shocked she thought she knew Ichigo pretty well to be honest she never thought about not seeing his mum. She sighs "I'm sorry for your loss Ichigo" He smiles "Thanks but it was a long time ago. Ikkaku sighs "Damn man you should have told us" Then he turns around "Wait how did you know Yumichika" Yumichika sighs "One night I was cutting through the graveyard to get home and lost my footing and trip over but as I was puling myself up I so happened to look up and see his mothers gravestone I stood there shocked but as I'm not one tell anyone I kept it to myself and Ichigo you have my deepest sympathies."

Ichigo nods "Thanks but come on guys lets change the subject we have a fight to witness tonight at Ikkaku's expense" Ikkaku sighs"Don't remind me" Tatsuki grins "He just did."

Later on after school Orihime approaches Tatsuki. "Tatsuki-Chan" Tatsuki looks up "What do you want Hime" Orihime sighs "Is it true about you and Kurosaki-Kun" Tatsuki nods "Yes so what" Orihime sighs "I never thought you liked Ichigo that much" Tatsuki sighs "You don't know me as well as you thought then.

I've loved Ichigo since before me and you even met, me and Ichigo grew up together. He was my first crush and then" She looks down "And then his mum died and we grew apart, then I met you and it was obvious you liked him the moment you saw him and for some unknown reason I allowed you to make a move deep down I never wanted you to get together because I wanted to be with him but now your with that arsehole so I made my move and he likes me to unfortunately he believed the rumours so I had to show him the truth."

Orihime is shocked "You know about me and Ulquiorra but how" Tatsuki sighs "Ichigo overheard you asking him out you know he even liked you to but that was because he thought I wasn't available so what exactly else is there to talk about" Orihime sighs "His mums dead how, when, wait you said you grew apart and we became friends but that was when we were nine oh my god I didn't know."

Tatsuki walks away "You never really talked how was you supposed to know but don't feel so bad only Me, Lisa, Chad and Yumichika knew well until lunchtime at least" Tatsuki then walks away leaving a stunned Orihime. She then feels a hand on her shoulder and she looks up and sees Ulquiorra she smiles "Hey" He nods "Hi what was that all about I thought you were friends" Orihime sighs "We were but I think that friendship's over now" Ulquiorra nods "I see come on lets go home I'll buy you a milkshake" She smiles "OK" They both walk off but even though she's now with Ulquiorra deep inside she's sad.

The fight between Ikkaku Madarame and Tatsuki Arisawa was not quick to cut the story short Ikkaku got his ass kicked so badly, he did get one lucky gut shot in before he was on the floor for the 15th time in five minutes and that time he stayed down after punching her in the gut he was readjusting when he was kicked in the face sending him in the air and on his backside. All his friends winced every time he got hit and when Ikkaku got that gut shot on Tatsuki. Ichigo nearly charged in if it wasn't for Lisa grabbing his arm.

She let go quickly of course but he got the message as the fight was over just then. Renji sighs "Remind me to never get on her bad side" Shinji shudders "She scares me and I thought Lisa was bad she really is a fire breathing dragon" Hisagi grins "I'm dating Lisa and she scares me shitless but even I admit she has nothing on Tatsuki The Dragon Arisawa" Lisa grins "I have to admit I agree with both Shinji and Hisagi she scares me but don't tell her I said that."

From behind them they hear Chuckling "To late Lisa I heard it and good and Shinji remember my anger the next time you tackle my boyfriend badly he won't beat you up as your his friend but I have no problems in doing it" Shinji gulps "Jeez Tatsuki chill" Ichigo grins "That's my girl, well were out of here catch you later" Everyone says goodbye and Ichigo and Tatsuki walk home on the way she grins "We should tell your family."

He nods "OK you know Karin missed you a lot Yuzu to but Karin was closer to you not sure why" Tatsuki grins "It was because we both were similar and I was teaching her a few moves on occasion" He nods "Oh she never said" Tatsuki grins "Well she was very young someone that young shouldn't really be learning to fight" He grins then stops "Wait she was four then" She grins "Yea" He grins "Makes sense you know about my crazy dad, I always wondered how she was able to fight like me."

She grins "She takes after you a lot you know" He grins "Yea I guess your right I'm proud of Karin she's a strong girl good at Karate although not in our league's and a great footballer" She grins "Just like her brother" He smirks "Yea I never really thought about that." They continue walking until they get to the Kurosaki clinic Ichigo opens the door as soon as the door opens they hear "ICCHHIIGG... Before he gets close he's punched by both Ichigo and Tatsuki.

Isshin sits up "You did well my so.. He then notices Tatsuki "Tatsuki it's been a while what are you doing her... He stops and runs to the poster of his dead wife "Masaki our son has become a man I'm so proud of him as I'm sire you are also." He's then hit on the head by Karin "Will you shut it you old goat" She then looks at Ichigo "Hey Ichi-Nii" He nods "Sup Karin" She shrugs "Can't complain."

She then notice Tatsuki "Tatsuki-Chan" She drops her football and hugs Tatsuki "I've missed you" Tatsuki grins "Missed you to Karin heard your following In Ichigo's footsteps footballer and Karate" Karin grins "Yea because me and Ichigo are the warriors of our family" Everyone grins well except Isshin who just pouts.


	3. The Next Step

Utterly Confusing Part 3 The Next Step

Summary

This chapter sees Ichigo and Tatsuki build on there relationship and Tatsuki and Orihime trying to rebuild there relationship

Notes Lemon (IchiTat) So if you don't want to read it then don't read it

It's been several weeks now since Ichigo and Tatsuki and Orihime and Ulquiorra got together all is perfect in regard to each others friendships but Tatsuki and Orihime's friendship only deteriorated when Orihime got with Ulquiorra.

It's now just school and Ichigo and Tatsuki are on there way to the Dojo although they kiss and stuff they mainly Tatsuki still feels weird about showing it off around school they do quick kisses before classes and they cuddle a lot but there not overly affectionate around there friends. Ichigo's OK with that as long as they have time for each other when there not at school.

There walking beside each other when Ichigo looks at Tatsuki "Hey Tats" She looks over at him "Yea" He smirks "You and Orihime are friends right" She sighs "Well to be honest not really her getting with Ulquiorra is still a sour subject I just don't know what she sees in that Jerk" He smirks "Me either but you've been friends for years although me and you have known her for longer it was you and her all the time you were so protective of her and well you were almost like sisters."

She nods "I know what you mean but why should I be the one to apologize I didn't do anything wrong she's the one who's so much in love with a jerk that she can't actually realise how much of a jerk he actually is" He smirks "Yea I guess your right but I know Orihime not as well as you but she's to kind hearted and I doubt she will be the one to make the first move" She sighs "Yea maybe can we change the subject." He smirks "Sure what do you want to talk about."

She grins "How about us" He smirks "What about us" She grins "About taking the next step" He looks at her in shock and sees she's blushing "What you mean having you know Sex" She nods "Yes that would be the next step we've slept in the same bed before and cuddled we've kisses a lot I want to know what it's like" He smirks "It's a big step up you know are we even ready" She smirks"You know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me the next step is sex."

He smirks "I know that Tats it's just that.. She looks at him "Just what don't you want to" He looks at her "It's not that it's just that were still in school don't you want to wait for a while" She shakes her head "No ever since we got together training with you is so hard" He smirks "I make you hard do I" She grins "Arsehole" He nods "Go on" She blushes "It's hard to train with you everytime we train I want to just.. He smirks "You want to what" She blushes "Never mind" He nods "OK."

They arrive at the Dojo and go into separate locker rooms. They come back into the main room and start sparing against each other along with the other students. Everything seems fine Ichigo and Tatsuki are easily the best students in the Dojo so it's easy if they spar against each other plus there also boyfriend and girlfriend and both don't want anyone getting between them.

Several hours later it's just Ichigo, Tatsuki and there Sensei Tessai. Tessai smiles "You two wear me out you can't take a break well the keys are on the table I'll let you lock up" They both turn to Tessai "Hai Sensei" He nods and leaves. Ichigo and Tatsuki do take a break for a few minutes they sit beside each other they don't do much or say much they just drink there drinks. Ichigo looks at Tatsuki she's covered in sweat and she looks so hot right now he knows he said they should wait but she's so attractive he wants her.

Tatsuki knows he's looking at her and she's trying all she can to not look at him because if she does she knows she launch herself at him and rip his clothes off and take him it's so annoying he's so gorgeous with his Orange Spiky hair his muscled abs and pecks and all of him it's so annoying now she has nobody to express her feelings to it would have been Orihime but well there not friends anymore.

They never really talked about this before well not Tatsuki she was the one listening and then telling Orihime to just act on her emotions now her own former words are coming back to bite her in the ass. She watches as Ichigo stands up "You giving up Tats that's not like you" She rolls her eyes and pulls herself up and they continue sparing.

After another five minutes there both watching each other carefully to be honest neither can keep there eyes off the other. They read each other so well. Tatsuki looks at him and for a moment she loses concentration and he sweeps her off her feet and but she manages to counter and bring him down on top of her.

There almost kissing there that close he smirks "Cheater" She grins "We both let our guards down you though you had me and for a moment you did then you let your guard down also" He grins "I guess I did" She can feel how close they are right now and dammit it's driving her insane. He also knows how close they are and like her it's driving him insane. They don't say anything for over a minute they just stare into each others eyes. She sighs it doesn't seem like he will make the first move so it's about time she follows her own advice. She reaches up and opens his belt.

He doesn't even notice at fist until the belts undone and she then opens up the uniform and lays her hands on his amazing chest. He looks down and then at Tatsuki. He leans down and plants a kiss on her lips. With his hands he opens her belt then her uniform like she just did.

She's not wearing a bra so he can see her breasts the breasts that he's thought about often since they got together how they'd feel how they'd taste to say he hadn't had a wet dream about her would be a lie and it's actually freaky because on of the dreams was this exact scenario.

She watches him as he looks at her breasts it's slightly embarrassing but that's not the problem a few nights ago this same scenario happened in a wet dream she had it's exactly the same well apart from her being on top but she could easily change that.

He looks in her eyes and smiles he leans down and kisses her again with his hand he touches her breast. His warm hands make her groan into there kiss. He smirks "You have nice breasts Tatsuki" She grins and places her hand on his chest with the other on his back which is also full of muscle. She grins "Your chest and back are amazing.

He stops dead in his tracks and she looks at him "What did you just say" She looks at him then freezes then something clicks they both said those things in her dream. He can't believe it they both said the same thing as in there wet dream this makes no sense.

She smiles "Ichigo" He nods "Yea" She smiles "This will sound bizarre but I had a dream exactly what were doing now.. He nods "And we both said the same things we just said" She looks confused "Yes how did you.. He smiles "Because I had the same dream and we both said what we both just said" She smiles "This is just weird but there are some differences" He nods "Oh" She flips him over so she's on top of him she plants a kiss on his lips "Yes I was on top in my dream"He chuckles "So I remember" She grins "How can we have the same dream" He grins "Don't know."

She grins then he looks at her breasts and leans forward and his mouth goes to her nipple and he start licking and she groans. He smiles as he licks her breast it tastes so nice she digs her nails into his back and he grunts she sighs "Sorry" He nods "It's OK" He then goes back to her other breast.

She's loving the attention the feel of his tongue on her body is bringing her out in goosebumps it feels so good. A few minutes later her stops kissing her breasts and the lips clash again. She groans she loves kissing him he's a great kisser. He's kissing her when he feels it his member is so hand right now it's causing immense pressure on his Karate pants surely she must feel it he's so embarrassed.

As she's kissing him she feels it something pressing against her thighs she doesn't need to look down to know it's Ichigo's cock. She stops kissing him and stands up. Causing Ichigo to look at her in shock but it's only for a second as she pulls down her Karate trousers she notices the wet stain on her panties and blushes. Ichigo also notices he sits up and goes to her waist band and slides them down. He marvels at her nice legs her amazing body then he looks at her pussy he looks up at her she's blushing.

She makes the next move by pushing him back onto him back then goes for his trousers she quickly pulls them down she can now see the massive bulge in his shorts and smiles she goes for his waistband and pulls them down his cock almost hits her in the face. She grabs his cock and gives it a little lick on the end licking up the pre cum but she's not going to give him a blowjob not this time. He grunts as she licks the end of his cock "Don't Tatsuki that's not fair" She grins then lets go of his cock and straddles him.

She leans down and locks lips with him again then she moves again she lowers herself onto his 10 inch cock she groans but then kisses him "Don't worry I'm on the pill I'm not ready for a baby with you just yet" He gulps "You mean" She grins "Maybe later when were older for now lets just have some fun shall we" He just nods as she starts riding his cock she groans "Oh god that feels so good" He starts grinding his thighs against hers joining her in her fun. She leans down again and yet again lock lips exploring his mouth with her tongue her amazing boyfriend her amazing friend probably the one person who truly knows her.

He's loving the feel of her body on top of him he's heard some women feel better about being on top it doesn't bother him but if she thinks she's going to get it her own way she's mistaken. He places his hands on her thighs and flips her so he's now on top. He looks in her eyes the eyes of the girl he's in love with the girl who he's known for so long the girl who won his heart when they were little the girl who probably knows him better then anymore minus his family. She grins "Payback" He grins "Oh I haven't decided yet" She grabs his face and kisses him "I love you Ichigo" He grins "I love you to Tatsuki."

They continue thrusting away there bodies totally insinque with each other her breasts on his chest it feels so nice her legs are now wrapping around his back her hands in his hair and digging into his back. The Pain sucks but it's also kind of nice. She's loving this she loves Ichigo maybe in a way she always has they grew apart over time which is understandable but there was a sharp pain always in the pit of her stomach it must have been the pain of losing Ichigo but now she has him back she told him she loved him and he told her he loved her that's all that matters to hell with other people as long as they both know how they feel about each other then that's all that matters.

He can feel his body is giving up it is there first times afterall he can feel the building pressure of his body telling him he's about to explode he groans "Tatsuki I'm cumming I can't hold on" She nods she can also feel her body telling her she's done she kisses him "Let's cum together I want you inside me" He nods "OK" A minute later he feels it as her hot tight pussy clamps around his cock he gives one more thrust before he explodes inside her tight wet pussy and a second later she explodes over his cock. They keep going for a few more seconds before he kisses her and then pulls out of her and lies beside her breathing heavily.

She looks at him also breathing heavily she puts her hand in his and he looks at her and she smiles "Wow that was amazing I've heard what it's supposed to be like and I've been forced into watching a porno or two thanks to Chizuru I also watched a few myself but wow watching those and having sex personally I say wow" He grins "I can't deny I haven't been dragged into watching some by Keigo and the others I have always wanted to know how it feels and I'm glad it was you I lost my virginity to and the girl I love" He pulls her to him and she lies on top of him again and they kiss.

When they pull back for air she grins "And I'm glad I lost mine to you and only you" She looks around "We better go and clean up we might have made a mess" He nods "Good point" She goes to stand up but he grabs her waist and rubs her pussy "You owe me" She looks down at him as he leans forward and licks her pussy. She moans "Fuck don't stop" He nod he was only going to tease her like she did but if she doesn't want him to stop then he won't. She pushes him back and sits on his face he can see her juices dripping out of her pussy so he licks it up. She moans as he tastes her insides.

He licks up all her juices maybe some of his own but he doesn't care he then starts licking again licking in an eight formation and she groans "That feels so good Ichigo lick my clit" He nods and moves to her clit and he licks that also. She moans she almost came straight away but she's holding on moving her thighs with his actions.

She bites her lip "Ichigo I can't hold on" He stops licking "Them you know what to do" She nods and a few seconds later she orgasm's in his mouth she touching her nipples and her breasts this feels amazing she doesn't want it to stop. He licks up all her juices and then just lies back. She's noticed that he's stopped with his licking so she readjusts and lies on top of him with her head on his chest hearing the sound of his heartbeat as his body calms down. She feels so sleepy right now and she's starting to fall asleep.

Ichigo grins "Tatsuki wake up you can't fall asleep" She groans "To comfy" He grins and sits up and places her in his lap with her head now resting on his shoulder. He brushes her hair out of her eyes and smiles "Wake up Tats you can sleep soon" She sighs she could lie sit here in his lap forever. He picks her up and carries her to the locker room the women's locker room and starts the shower and stands her up "Hey clean yourself up OK. I'll deal with the mess OK then I'll take a shower then we'll go OK" She nods "OK."

He watches her as she washes herself how he wishes he could be in there with her but he leaves. He goes back to the Dojo he picks up there clothes he's still naked himself but he looks around and is surprised to see they didn't spill anything on the floor. He puts her Karate gear next to her bag then goes into the men's locker room. He puts his clothes in his bag grabs a towel and his spare clothes and heads into the shower. He turns on the shower and steps in he looks down and sees he's still hard he groans"Shit" He's about to do the job himself with two arms wrap around his waist then one of the hands grabs his cock and starts stroking it. Tatsuki grins "You didn't think I'd let you do it yourself when I can do it.

He grunts "That feels good" She lets go of his cock and comes around and is now infront of him. Her hand grabs his cock again and continues her stroking he groans "That feel good Tatsuki" He closes his eyes. She sees him close his eyes and an idea pops into her head she smiles and gets down on her knees and sticks his cock in her mouth and she starts giving him pleasure.

He doesn't open his eyes as he can tell what she's doing and he did pleasure her earlier so he lets her do it like a good boyfriend should.

It doesn't take long for Ichigo after a few minutes he groans "Tatsuki I'm almost done" He starts going faster and then she feels it as his hot juices hit the back of her mouth she swallow it all then she gets up and leans into Ichigo he opens his eyes "Did you enjoy yourself" She chuckles "It was a new experience but it was OK not something I'd do a lot though."

He nods "I understand come on we better wash each other and get out of here" She nods and they start washing each other. When they've finished they dry each other then they start getting dressed she brought her stuff into the guys locker room it seems they get changed and then leave the Dojo they lock up and then head home.

At first they walk in silence then she smiles "I'm glad that's over with" He nods "OK, wait why" She blushes "You remember I said earlier that it was hard to train with you" He nods "Yea" She smiles "It's because everytime all I wanted to do was rip off your clothes and take you." He smirks "Oh I see yes I can see it would be problematic for you."

She grins "We tell nobody what we did" He nods and grins "Nobody's going to hear it from me" She nods "So did we you know leave a mess" He shakes his head "Surprisingly no but we might need to use something to kind of hide what we did" She blushes "Good point but what could we use that Tessai-Sensei won't know that we did it" He tries to think "I don't know."

He sighs "Knowing Mizuiro he knows what to do surely that player lost his virginity months ago" She laughs good point" Ichigo sends a text to Mizuiro who quickly replies back and he doesn't even ask questions.

Ichigo smiles "Well the Dojo is now closed until Monday so he said use some strong air freshener today and tomorrow should be gone by Monday" She nods "OK" They head to the shops and get four air freshener's and head back to the dojo he uses one and she uses the other he does the locker room whilst she does the main dojo. When they've both uses the whole can they lock up again and head home tossing the empty can's in the bin along way from the Dojo.

She looks at Ichigo "Did you regret what happened" He looks at her "Although I said we should wait I think I was wrong I think we both needed this and no I don't regret it why do you" She shakes her head "No" He nods "Come on we better get home it's late I know Yuzu will be worried as will your parents." She nods "Yea your right Yuzu's like the mother of your family" He chuckles "Second mum after my proper mum of course" She grins "True what would you guys do without Yuzu."

Ichigo smirks "Probably starve or eat junk food" She grins "You better not your body is to perfect to ruin I'll kick your ass if I see weight on that perfect chest of yours." He grins "Says the person who yesterday when we chilled out at yours ordered takeaway for the both of us."

She grins "Good point." He being the gentleman he is walks her to her house when they get outside they share a long kiss before the door opens and Mr Arisawa coughs "Excuse me lovebirds" They break off the kiss and look at Mr Arisawa, Mrs Arisawa has joined her husband and sees the blushes on there daughter and her boyfriend Ichigo.

Mrs Arisawa grins "I hope Kurosaki-San that you aren't taking advantage of our daughter" Ichigo and Tatsuki look at each other and blush again Ichigo gulps "Not at all Mrs Arisawa." Tatsuki gives him one more quick kiss before saying goodnight and heading inside. Ichigo smirks and turns around and heads off home himself knowing that one of the things on his mind has been sorted.


End file.
